oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Teri Teri no Mi
The Teri Teri no Mi is a versatile Paramecia-class that allows its users to manifest the sun, its rays, all related attributes in any way they desire, harnessing its power to its fullest; this essentially turns said user into a Solar Human (太陽人間, Taiyō Ningen). It's considered to be one of the more powerful fruits of its class because of what it represents. Its current user is Ein Keter Sophaur — the former leader of , as well as its strongest member in the last few generations, as well as a current Vice Admiral in the Marines. His proficiency with the fruit, along with his angelic appearance, led to his epithet, the "Heavenly Sun Deity" (天津陽神, Amatsuyōgami). It's counterpart is the Yoru Yoru no Mi. Appearance The appearance of the Teri Teri no Mi is said to be a hybrid of both an apricot and cauliflower, is a slightly darker shade of orange and brown while maintaining the standard patterns common to most Devil Fruits — swirls covering its surface, but differs from others, as it various rays of light etched on its surface, making it appear as miniature suns. According to Ein, he obtained the fruit sometime before his eventual rise to power. He noted that it came in a cluster, another rare trait it held. When he ate it, the fruit left a horrid taste in his mouth, as if he consumed an entire pepper covered in hot sauce. He later gained its powers, immense light briefly emanating from his body before vanishing. Overview The sun... though a large bright star that shines in our system, it proves vital in the circle of life — all things drawing energy from it in some form; it's not odd for one to profess their dependence on it, in fact, they're right to do so, for without the sun life will not propagate, thrive, and evolve like it has since time immemorable. In many civilizations throughout history, the sun itself has worshipped as a divine object with many gods and entities associated with it. This is further emphasized when one worships the moon, due to its luminosity dependent on the sun's rays, thus considered a mere extension; in essence, the sun is the foundation of all life, with the earth and air being secondary in terms of importance. Ein always had a connection to the sun, further magnified when he ate the Teri Teri no Mi, granting him the star's power; as the name would imply, the Teri Teri no Mi allows its wielders to utilize the sun's rays for a variety of purposes. Initially, the user is able to project beams of sunlight of various degrees from parts of the body, scorching and piercing their targets — possibly cauterizing them, sealing off recovery due to cellular damage, or setting them ablaze and incinerating them because of the heat and friction caused by the impact. Even the illumination would be enough to subdue low-tier opponents and throw off high-tier ones for a brief moment. However, as Ein proves on multiple occasions, the true form of this fruit comes in the various orbs that one emits from their person or crafts out of existing sunlight, which becomes a conduit to the fruit's capabilities. Through them, Ein is able to launch multiple maneuvers, capable of controlling them with a mere thought upon his awakening; they're also capable of being molded, seen as he can form a variety of objects to suit his purposes. What's truly fascinating about the Devil Fruit is its effects on the user itself; as the fruit is connected to the sun itself, this would grant the user its unlimited energies — flowing throughout their entire being. Originally, Ein's wings were a stark white like his brethren but were transformed into a golden color because of the sun's energies, while both his wings and entire body gaining a degree of warmth. In addition, Ein himself noted that he felt his body become considerably stronger than prior — most likely due to the "vitality" aspect associated with the sun, giving him a potent life force. It's often stated that when Ein's presence is sensed through the Kenbun shade, his visage is likened to the sun itself — both blazing and illuminating. Apparently, a side effect of consuming this Devil Fruit is that his base power waxes and wanes with the sun's position; starting from sunrise, his power begins to increase steadily, affecting both his physical prowess and the potency of his power — reaching its peak by high noon. However, the reverse is true, steadily lowering itself to base form and his power losing its increased potency upon midnight. He comments that since he has no control over this trait, the only way he could remain strong is through harshly training himself to maintain a high-enough base level so he wouldn't burden the rest of his comrades. It seems that this trait is effective when directly under sunlight, with Ein feeling no changes under other types of weather. Due to his connections with the sun, vastly improving upon consuming his Devil Fruit, and later awakening it to its true potential, through the Kenbun, Ein is able to link his vision with the sun itself — allowing him greater perception of everything its light shines upon; the godlike level of this particular application harks to his current epithet. Despite all the benefits the fruit grants him, it has its fair share of weaknesses; for one, despite being able to control the sun's heat and luminosity through the beams and orbs he projects, it still can have an effect on his surroundings and easily damages his allies if he isn't careful. Back in Skypeia, the continued usage of his Devil Fruit powers built up the heat in the atmosphere causing a severe rise in temperature to the point where everything started to either ignite or melt, putting bystanders and nature itself in perilous danger. It's for this reason that Ein holds back whenever fighting in a group, and would at times, prefer to fight alone due to wanting to lessen the dangers presented to others. As the Devil Fruit takes after the sun, it would bear the same characteristics as well; if one observes using their Kenbun shade, there are small dark-colored sunspot patches on certain parts of the orbs where the temperature is significantly lower. By attacking those places with a significant amount of force, they can be destroyed and Ein's attack disrupted if not outright nullified. Harking back to something previously mentioned, Ein's power waxes and wanes with the position of the sun; when timed right, a more powerful opponent or a well-strategized move from a group of opponents are able to overcome him. In addition, Ein's fruit is unable to function during the night, as the sun is absent — causing the Skypeian to rely on other combat assets as a substitute. When exhausting all of his power, his body temporarily transforms into a childlike state, unable to activate his Devil Fruit powers for a brief time, his physical parameters dramatically decreased to that of a child's, and performing only basic maneuvers such as flight, movement, and the like. In this state, he would often hide away from the prying eyes of his comrades due to the embarrassment it causes him when they see the person feared as the "Heavenly Sun Deity" in such a state. The fruit's polar opposite is the Yoru Yoru no Mi — currently used by Yetzer Hara, Ein's other half, which allows its users to conjure the night and control the darkness in a variety of ways; in the , an entry states that when the users of these two respective Devil Fruits clash, they will naturally cancel each other out by their very nature. The only way for one user to prevail over the other is by location and time of day; Ein noted that his defeat by his twin's hand is due to him being baited at a time close to dusk. As both are awakened users, many of their battles have ended in draws. Other than the aforementioned weaknesses, the Teri Teri no Mi shares the common Devil Fruit weakness of being susceptible to the sea and seastone. Five Suns As aforementioned, while it's true that the Devil Fruit allows its users to manipulate sunlight in any given fashion, it's real potential is awakened when taking the form of miniature suns; through these orbs can one harness sunlight in its true form. In an attempt to make use of his Devil Fruit to its fullest capacity, he created a system of techniques that implement traits associated with the sun by studying various texts about the celestial orb; what truly captured his interest was its color according to the temperature, as the sun was just a big ball of flame and gases. Originally, he was able to use one type of orb at a time — limited in quality and quantity; as he understood more about the sun and trained his powers under its light, his capacity to use multiple colors with a greater capacity increased at an astounding rate. Upon awakening his full potential, he was able to utilize all five suns simultaneously on a large scale without signs of wear — with the capability of fusing two or more to create more efficient and deadlier abilities to suit his and his comrade's needs. According to Melania, Zednias, and Agneria, this system of orbs are called Shamash Olam Levav ( , lit. "Five Illuminated Hearts of the Venerated Sun God"), but is commonly called "Five Suns" for simplicity. *'Agiamun' ( , lit. "Burning Sun of Heavenly Wrath"): The first sun and one of two commonly implemented by Ein; according to Ein, it's said to be the foundational orb for his other abilities, as it manipulates sunlight in its purest form. Colored, this orb shoots off sunlight as piercing rays of incredible power, capable of rending anything deemed a target. Due to being superheated, they're capable of ignition — lighting up the opponent when conditions have been met; typically, Ein is able to control the degree of these beams, using it to his advantage. In addition, due to his ability to conjure multiple orbs at any given time, he would implement it into some of his strategies and martial arts maneuvers, controlling them remotely as satellites and striking at the opponent's weak spots and openings. He confirms that said sunlight can turn into a pillar of flames that he can control, due to the heat from it igniting the air through friction causing immediate combustion. Having a cauterizing effect, it can halt regenerative abilities and techniques due to the severe damage to the cells. Interestingly enough, the orbs possess a high-enough temperature to cause immediate evaporation to the target should Ein will it, proving to be a powerful boon against the likes of Fishman Karate and techniques that make use of water in any capacity. *'Bufuamun' ( , lit. "Cooling Sun of Absolute Imprisonment"): The second sun that's primarily known for its defensive and debilitative features; according to Ein, this sun's created by applying the vitality features of sunlight and hardening properties of the Busō shade to create a blue orb of incredible durability, making it nigh-impregnable. While used as a standard defense, it's also used as a prison for targets that Ein needs to capture or protect for any reason; typically, since this is another sun variant, it emits both light and heat inside and out, which Ein freely controls. He can increase the heat and light on the inside, activating its debilitative capabilities and reach a point where one or both elements can knock the occupant out cold or instantly kill them if necessary. The outside has a permeance of heat and luminosity so intense that anything that dares come in contact with it will be severely burned or blinded, comparing the phenomena as "coming in contact with the sun's surface". *'Diamun' ( , lit. "Rejuvenating Sun of Familial Love"): The third sun that's utilized for supportive and regenerative capabilities, it embodies the sunlight's "vitality", as lauded in myth, religion, and lore alike. By creating a white sun and channelling sunlight through it, anything its rays touches will have its vitality "stabilized" and "enhanced" for a brief time; this means it's possible for Ein to not only heal but enhance a person's physical parameters by a great deal, the light affecting the body directly. A sign of its effectiveness is the white aura that surrounds the target's body, similar to an aureola depicted in saintly artworks; it's also possible to affect inanimate objects, seen as Ein was able to enhance the power of his weapons to a considerable degree and when he was able to propagate life around him by revitalizing dead cells and accelerate their growth rate — allowing for rapid evolution. Through the logic of the last bit, while supportive it can be offensive when used to affect "life" indirectly (ex. agrokinesis); through the Seraphic Arts and/or a certain Busō technique, Ein can have a greater control of the elements since all things relies on the sun at its core. However, the control and effectiveness are dependent on how much sunlight is used and will wear off with time. *'Eihonamun' ( , lit. "Weaponized Sun of the Indestructible Arsenal"): The fourth sun and the other of two commonly implemented by Ein; unlike the other suns, this one lacks heat but makes up for it in the incredible durability that surpasses the blue variant due to it being compressed to its utmost limit. As a blunt weapon, the impact created is powerful enough to shatter most objects and inflict an incredible degree of pain when aimed at weak points. Ein considers them to be the easiest to control and the fastest of the five suns due to the compression and no longer needing to worry about firing off rays like with its red twin, leaving a temporary opening. A common tactic with these orbs is to mix them in with the red orbs, allowing the opponent to lose track of their movements because of their speed and the red's rays — thus allowing for an omnidirectional assault. For reasons, this variant is the only one that remains small. *'Fryleiamun' ( , lit. "Holy Sun of Illuminating Gods"): The final sun that Ein's created, said to be the most unorthodox amongst its brethren; unlike the other suns, this one's purpose is somewhat... unique, manipulating the heat and light aspects of sunlight, either separately or together depending on Ein's motives. This is enhanced when performed in tandem with the Seraphic Arts, allowing for these two elements to be gathered and implemented through his wings on a greater radius. The overall purpose of this orb is to cast illusions that trick a person's perception; while it can affect a person directly, it can also affect their surroundings. In any case, one would think they're under some spell, which is half-right given the circumstances. By conjuring a yellow orb and releasing an abundant amount of light and heat from its being, Ein invokes the light-bending and heat haze phenomena — becoming more powerful depending on location and the time of day; the more intense these factors, the stronger the illusions and visages. This is often paired with the white orb to animate these illusions and visages. Typically, this orb can do in an opponent through light and heat intensity alone, having a direct effect on the body depending the length of exposure. Seraphic Arts It's seen that the Teri Teri's properties are compatible with the Seraphic Arts because of the latter's nature, manipulating the surroundings through one's wings or the property of the wings themselves. Ein has shown that he's able to gather sunlight through his wings in great quantities because of himself being affected immensely by the sun upon his awakening — which he can fire off or use in ways that suit his fancy. In addition, he's able to combine the Seraphic Arts with his Haki as well, increasing both his fortification and potency of the two to create an offense and defense that rivals some of his Devil Fruit techniques. Taking the aforementioned into consideration, he created a unique branch of the Seraphic Arts dubbed Emperio Seradolon ( , lit. "Divine Influence of the All-Powerful Solar Guardian") — which combines the three into a force of great devastation; it's seen that he's able to emulate certain phenomena of the sun that's normally inaccessible to him because of his fruit's limitations. For example, he's able to re-create by infusing large amounts of sunlight into the wind he conjures with the powerful wing beats of his pairs. The radius of the sun's luminosity extends greatly — magnifying his maneuvers to a considerable degree. In addition, he's able to augment his sunlight beams by combing them with Haki using his wings as a medium — the blasts capable of incredible devastation. Typically, through his Devil Fruit's powers, he's able to augment certain effects of basic techniques belonging to the arts, using them on a massive scale; a simple bending of light to camouflage oneself can extend to disguising one's comrades or even a large location, such as a city or even an island. When combining his feathers with his "White Sun", he's able to augment and heal his comrades simultaneously for a brief period, something he wasn't able to do even as an awakened. The limitations of this application are found in Ein's imagination and willingness to push himself; typically, the style carries the same weaknesses as his Devil Fruit powers, being a simple extension. Regardless, it still proves an effective tool for Ein's victory. Awakening At some point during his exploration of the New World after his "fall from grace" at the height of Skypeia's latest war, through his constant assistance of those needing aid, he was able to unlock the heights of Devil Fruit powers via "Awakening" — giving a vastly improved, if not absolute control over his powers while deepening his connection to the point of becoming "one" with it. Probably the clearest sign of his "Awakening" is the changes in his body: not only did every fiber of his being are fueled with the sun's energy, leading to a large increase in his parameters, but his wings become golden in color — with it and his body both gaining a greater degree of warmth, noted to be rather gentle and comforting to those near him, which he can control freely with a single thought. Like most Devil Fruit masters, Ein is able to conjure his Devil Fruit without making a gesture and at any given time, giving him an element of surprise, with those who've reached his level, are capable of touching him. Typically, he can control his powers through hand or mental gestures, giving him more combat room; in addition, Ein can conjure multiple types of suns — allowing for fusions and combinations to be unleashed, furthering his combat potential. Most notably the scale of his feats performed through his awakening is such that its near-godlike, seen when he's capable of illuminated the islands so it's perpetually day like G-Infinity and . It's even possible for him to clear up the weather that's caused through artificial means (i.e. machinery, Devil Fruit powers, etc.) and return everything through its natural state. As mentioned before, Ein has the ability to stimulate life, thus can use the sun's powers to accelerate the growth of various kinds on a large scale — repairing flora, reviving fauna, and reconstructing communities destroyed in the wake of his battles, making him one of the few influencing the boundaries between life and death to some degree. His understanding and mastery of his Devil Fruit powers led to his current exhibit and his sudden rise through the Marine rankings shortly after joining, his powers rivaled by those in a higher position. Staying to his duty of becoming the "sun" and inspiring others to find hope and relief — he's able to affect the hearts of others, his light healing the emotional wounds of those around him, and inspiring others to become more positive by simple gestures; the reason why the Marine Winged Forces are as cooperative and organized, despite coming from different backgrounds, is mainly due to Ein instilling a sense of camaraderie and trust and erasing any trace of negativity that hinders their goals by way of his light shone through various gestures he makes, intentionally or unintentionally. The reason for his entry into the inner circle is due to Kurama recognizing this specific trait, which can sway others to join the Marines — expanding their influence by way of a positive reputation and perspective. It's often stated that comrades find it hard to fight in Ein's presence because of this specific trait, making him a natural queller of chaos. In addition to combat purposes, Ein is seen utilizing his powers for mundane purposes; utilizing the aspect of turning his body into the sunlight, he's commonly seen changing uniforms and summoning certain items in a sudden flash of sunlight. The sun is an entity that goes through multiple phases, mimicking the life cycle of everything in creation — perhaps being a lynchpin in creation due to its role; in the end, it suffers the same fate as any star, collapsing itself and taking its surroundings with it. Many theorize this as the " "; mimicking the fatal phenomenon, Ein has awakened a "sixth sun" — his most dangerous because of its nature and purpose, thus saved for emergency purposes. Dubbed Megidolamun ( , lit. "Pitch-Black Sun of Eternal Damnation"), it's a dark-colored sun that has the properties of a and , absorbing and compressing everything it targets before being released on Ein's command. The only requirement for this sun is the "sacrifice" of another sun. Only the strongest opponents have faced off with this sun, having little to no survivors. Moveset Trivia *Most of the abilities of this Devil Fruit are based on a similar article done on Fairy Tail Fanon with two of his close friends, as a joint project. *This partially based on Sunshine from the anime/manga series, Nanatsu no Taizai, and Uriel's authority over the Sun from the webtoon, Soul Cartel. *The attacks and abilities of this Devil Fruit are translated in "Ancient Skypeian", according to Ein, which is essentially based on various attacks from the Persona series. :*In addition, the set up for these attacks are based on the Spirit Spears — Chastiefol and Basquias' various forms, which are extensions of the wielder's magic power, Disaster. Since the author found similarities in the Teri's setups with said power, he found it necessary to emulate their attack styles as well because it would make proper use of each orb without making the fruit and the article page too messy, while exerting Ein's mastery over it in RPs and other stories. References Category:Devil Fruits Category:Under Construction Category:Awakened Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Special Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Zeta's Devil Fruit Collection